


Hypnosis

by babykpats



Series: Ian, Mickey & Trevor [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8593048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykpats/pseuds/babykpats
Summary: Ian & Trevor witness something they wish they hadn't.They try to fix it afterwards.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I actually really like Trevor and I'm really really hoping that the three of them end up together.

Ian stood back as Trevor grabbed an empty crate from one of the trash heaps in the Milkovich front lawn.

Ian didn't see the point to all of this. Mickey told them to leave. Mickey broke up with them. Mickey didn't want them anymore.

It hurt Ian, it hurt him a lot. But what can he do? Mickey thought he wasn't worth it. Mickey thought they weren't worth it.

But Trevor? No, Trevor wasn't taking it.

Trevor carefully stepped on top of the crate and grabbed the window ledge outside Mickey's room for balance.

"Keep watch, alright?" Trevor whispered.

Ian sighed.

Mickey got released a couple months ago with just an ankle monitor on. Ian sincerely wanted to see how Mickey was so he kept dropping by the Milkovich house, sometimes Trevor in tow.

Somewhere along the line, the three of them happened.

It was honestly the happiest Ian was.

Then, of course, Terry got released with a matching ankle monitor.

Mickey panicked, shut down and broke up with Trevor and Ian.

Ian's heart shattered into a million pieces. 

But Trevor? 

Trevor was a hard-headed little shit.

"Mickey." Trevor whispered against the clear glass while tapping softly against it. "Mickey."

Ian watched as the window violently opened and Mickey's angry face appeared.

"The fuck you want?" Mickey whispered angrily.

"We miss you." Trevor whispered back, smirking.

Ian chuckled despite everything. Trevor knew how to push.

"Fuck off. Told you to go away." Mickey whispered.

"Your dad hurt you or anything?" Trevor asked, looking for any injuries.

Mickey crossed his arms. "Go away."

Ian sighed. He didn't know why Trevor even bothered.

Trevor looked right back at Mickey. "Tell us to go away again and we'll never come back." Trevor challenged.

"Go-"

Trevor held his hand up. "We're never ever coming back. You understand? Tell us to go away just one more time and this is the last time you'll see us."

Ian sighed, getting ready to walk away, heart breaking all over again.

"Sorry." Mickey muttered.

Ian's head shot back up, looking towards Mickey to see if he heard correctly.

"It's okay." Trevor said. "We were just worried. You okay?"

"Yeah." Mickey muttered.

Ian frowned. That didn't sound right. "Mick?"

Mickey turned to look Ian in the eye and that was when he saw that Ian knew something happened.

"What?" Trevor asked, oblivious.

"Mick, what happened?"

Mickey couldn't look Ian in the eye. "What happened... Svetlana... It happened again." Mickey muttered.

"Fuck, are you okay?"

"What does that mean?" Trevor asked, worried.

They haven't gotten around to telling Trevor about the rape thing but it looks like they're gonna have to.

Before either Ian or Mickey can say anything, they heard loud voices coming from the main road.

Ian walked towards the front of the house and saw Terry with a group of other people.

Ian hurried back to Mickey's window. "Terry's here."

"Fuck! Get outta here." Mickey muttered.

Trevor hurried down the crate and they rounded the side of the house.

The whole group of Terry's friends were hanging out around the front lawn, effectively blocking out all means of exiting the Milkovich property.

"Fuck." Trevor muttered.

Ian and Trevor were still looking for a safe exit when they saw Terry leading two girls towards their direction.

"Fuck fuck fuck!" Ian panicked, running back towards Mickey's window.

Seeing nowhere else to go, Ian jumped on the crate and into Mickey's open window.

"What the fuck?!" Mickey whispered.

Ian stuck his head out the window again to pull Trevor in and immediately closed the window afterwards.

"Fuck." Trevor muttered, pacing the room, looking for an exit.

"Mick?" Ian reached out to touch him. "What happened?"

Mickey looked into Ian's eyes ready to spill everything before he heard the familiar sound of his father's massive body making its way through the house.

"Gotta take a leak. Wait for me here." Terry yelled.

"Fuck! Fuck!"

Ian looked around and started pushing Trevor towards the bed, pointing to the space under.

Trevor quickly crawled in with Ian crawling in after him. Just as Mickey watched Ian's feet disappear, the door violently swung open.

Ian quickly put a hand over his mouth to keep silent.

"The fuck you lookin' at?" Terry yelled.

Mickey kept his face empty and sat on his bed, turning his head away from his father.

"Ey Lia! Get the fuck over here." Terry yelled.

Ian's eyes grew.

Trevor looked at Ian, silently questioning him.

Ian's eyes slowly filled with tears.

Trevor panicked, something was happening and he had no idea what.

"Fuck. Dad, no." Mickey quietly begged.

"Keep him company. Don't leave til he's done." Terry told the girl.

Mickey looked at the girl, eyes slowly blurring. Trevor was his only hope that shit with three of them will somehow work out. After this though, fuck. Mickey couldn't even blame Trevor, or Ian. Who would want to be with him after this.

"Ready?" The girl asked.

"Sorry." Mickey said softly before laying on the bed.

"What's happening." Trevor mouthed.

Ian couldn't even see Trevor through the tears filling his eyes. "Svetlana." Ian mouthed back.

"What?" Trevor asked, still confused. But when he heard the sounds of clothes being taken off, zippers being opened, he understood.

Mickey wanted it to be over. He thought of Ian, of Trevor, anything to make him come already. But when he thought of the two boys, his boyfriends, hiding under the damn bed and witnessing all this, he wanted to puke.

He laid limp on the bed while the chick rode his dick. All he can think of was Trevor and Ian. At least they'll have each other when they leave Mickey.

"Turn around." Mickey muttered.

"What?" The girl asked.

"Turn around, bitch. Wanna see your ass." Mickey muttered.

She smiled and made a show of turning around, afterwhich resumed riding Mickey's dick.

Now that she couldn't see him anymore, Mickey let the tears fall.

Ian was crying now too. Hand still covering his mouth to keep silent.

Trevor, on the other hand, kept nudging Ian.

"What?" Ian mouthed, wiping his tears.

"Move." Trevor mouthed.

Ian frowned, not understanding what Trevor wanted to do.

Trevor took advantage of the mattress bouncing up and down and quickly pushed Ian aside so he was nearer the edge of the bed.

"What are you doing?" Ian whispered.

"Shh!" Trevor said before slowly moving out from under the bed. Once he saw the girl facing away, he moved so he could see Mickey.

What he saw broke his heart. Mickey's eyes were closed but tears were still falling.

Trevor ignored Ian trying to pull him back under the bed and reached out for Mickey's hand.

Mickey's eyes flew open, a panicked look taking over his face. He looked from Trevor to the girl then back to Trevor.

Trevor gave him a sad smile.

Mickey braced himself for the final break up, flashing back to the day Ian left him. "Fuck." Mickey muttered.

Trevor still had the sad smile on his face as he pulled Mickey's hand and placed a soft kiss on Mickey's palm.

"I love you." Trevor mouthed, softly kissing Mickey's hand once more before letting Ian pull him back under the bed.

"What the fuck, Trev!" Ian whispered angrily before noticing the unshed tears in Trevor's eyes. 

"C'mere." Ian whispered.

Trevor moved into Ian's arms, pressing his face against Ian's chest, and waited until everything was over.

~

Ian and Trevor waited twenty seconds after they heard the door close before scrambling out from under the bed.

Mickey was still on the bed, naked from the waist down, staring straight to the ceiling, a continuous stream of tears crossing his cheeks.

Ian couldn't look at Mickey. He couldn't. His heart hurt so fucking much and all he could do was sit on the bed and hold Mickey's hand.

"You should go." Mickey muttered.

There it was, Ian thought. It was Mickey's wedding all over again. 

Ian tightened his hold on Mickey's hand. He wasn't letting go, not this time.

Trevor climbed onto the bed and suddenly straddled Mickey.

"What are you doing?!" Ian got up to try to get Trevor off of Mickey who looked like he was having a panic attack, arms flailing widely. 

"Hey." Trevor said softly. "Hey, look at me." Trevor bent down, hands cupping Mickey's face.

Once they made eye contact, Mickey stopped flailing. Ian, a little wary, sat back down and took Mickey's hand into his.

"Look at me." Trevor said again, softer this time.

A few more tears escaped Mickey's eyes and Trevor was quick to catch them with his thumbs.

Trevor leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Mickey's lips. "I love you, okay? We love you."

"You don't get it-"

"We love you." Trevor repeated, soft yet firm. "We have to go but you'll text us, okay?"

Mickey broke the eye contact, still in denial.

"Mick, you'll text us and let us know you're alive. You'll text us if he lays even just one single finger on you, okay? And you'll text us if this happens again."

Mickey didn't say anything.

"Okay?" Trevor asked again.

"He always this persistent?" Mickey asked, confidence slowly seeping back into his voice.

Ian grinned, relief washing over his body. "Yeah, no use fighting him."

"I asked you a fucking question." Trevor said, tightening his hold on Mickey's face.

"Jesus Christ, yes! Okay? Yes!"

Trevor smiled. "I love you." He said before kissing Mickey once more. He then swung his legs over and off of Mickey and stood up.

Ian took over Trevor's previous spot. "You're not closing me off this time, Mick."

"Jesus Christ, not another one." Mickey muttered.

"I'm serious."

"I know."

"I'm gonna come back and you're gonna let me come back, okay? No more running away."

Mickey nodded.

Ian and Mickey just looked into each other's eyes before Mickey broke the moment "Hypnosis session done yet?"

Trevor grinned. "Fuck off. C'mon Ian, we should go."

Ian got off the bed and walked towards the window.

Ian jumped out after Trevor and they started walking away.

They were walking side by side until Ian heard a soft "Fuck" from Trevor. He looked to his side to see Trevor crouched down on the sidewalk, head bent down.

Ian quickly crouched down beside him. "You okay? What's wrong?"

Trevor looked up and he saw tears pouring from Trevor's eyes. "Why would he do that? Mickey doesn't deserve that. Why?"

"I don't know." Ian answered before pulling Trevor against his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I will finish all the other unfinished stories.  
> No, it won't be anytime soon.  
> But yes, I will finish them.


End file.
